


Collision

by sunbaenim



Series: D/s ChanSoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, D/s relationship, M/M, dom!Kyungsoo, sub!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol usually hates Mondays, but when he meets Kyungsoo he starts to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> love is a collision  
> sex is a religion  
> darling give me your attention

Mondays. Chanyeol had always hated Mondays because they held all of the disappointments of the weekend. Errands left unrun, friends left unmet, work left undone, fun left unhad. The worst part was that Mondays also meant the continuation of university classes, and that only left time to make up for the unfun chores shirked during the weekend. Worst of all, at the end of each week, he was still single.

"I give up," he announced as he slumped into a chair at his friends’ usual table at their usual coffee shop. He’d purposefully dragged his feet on the way from class to make sure he wasn’t the first to arrive, but he hadn’t anticipated being the last one. The increased audience only helped his dramatic entrance when he leaned forward to drop his head down onto the table. His hair, which always seemed in need of a haircut, swung down into his face and blocked out the unimpressed faces of his so-called friends.

Chanyeol felt a hand brushing his hair aside, Joonmyeon’s voice filtering through the red strands. "You gave up last week. I don’t think you can double-quit dating."

Turning his head to one side, he looked up at Joonmyeon out of one narrowed eye. "I was only thinking about giving up last week," Chanyeol whined, throwing his arms out to both sides without bothering to sit up. He felt one hand connect with someone’s arm on his blind side, a indignant scoff from Baekhyun quickly following. Before he could withdraw his hand, sharp nails dug into his forearm. He sat up straight with a yelp, drawing back a fist in an empty threat as he frowned at Baekhyun. It was only a pleading look from Yixing that made him drop his arm and spare his attacker. He slouched back down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest to keep them safe.

"I don’t get how you can complain," Baekhyun said, checking his nails to confirm they were still intact—or maybe checking for blood. "You get propositioned more than anyone when we go out. You’re lucky that dating has nothing to do with personality these days."

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes from over the rim of his coffee mug and Chanyeol loved him in that moment. "Always the romantic, Baekhyun. Pesonality matters if the relationship does. Still, no accounting for taste," he added with a playful smile in Chanyeol’s direction.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Chanyeol said, clutching his chest as if brutally stabbed through his lonely heart.

"It’s ‘Brute,’" came Minseok’s voice out of nowhere next to Chanyeol, an arm reaching past his head to set down an iced Americano. Chanyeol snatched it up as if fearing that someone else would steal his favorite drink away. "It’s be nice if, for once, when you came in on a Monday it was with a quiet smile," Minseok added as he set down a plate of cookies in the center of the table.

"Quiet isn’t in this one’s vocabulary, hyung," Baekhyun said, immediately reaching for the cookie with the most visible chocolate chips.

"Said the pot to the kettle," shot back Chanyeol as he grabbed the second chippiest cookie.

"Children," Joonmyeon sighed, the reprimand lacking any of its former fire. Usually, angry Joonmyeon only ever surfaced when they were being truly reckless.

Chanyeol began picking the chocolate chips out of his cookie, popping them into his mouth and washing down their sweetness with sips of Americano. The bitter finish felt like the perfect metaphor for his life. His friends knew his dilemma, at least to a certain extent, but none of them really seemed to understand it.

"I just can’t make anything stick," he said at least, pushing the crumbling remnants of his cookie around the plate. "Everyone I date is so…"

"Passive," Joonmyeon said.

"Accommodating?" Yixing offered.

"Boring," Baekhyun quoted from every other time they’d had this conversation. He even curled his fingers in the air, and Chanyeol was tempted to toss some cookie into his hair.

"Submissive," Minseok said with an air of finality as he took the only empty seat left at the table to join them.

The last word hit the nail on the head, making Chanyeol flush. He didn’t like to say it so bluntly—shocking in itself—but that was essentially the root of his problem. Most people who approached him, men specifically, ended up being far too submissive. They saw a tall, relatively fit man and assumed him to be dominating in relationships. He didn’t mind so much in the day-to-day parts of dating, preferring equality more than anything; but sex was another story. It was one reason he’d been switching his focus away from women and more recently favoring men. At least the odds of finding a dominating man seemed higher than a dominating woman.

"But you’re so ideal from the viewpoint of someone submissive," Baekhyun said, leaning in for another round of the same argument that always cropped up at this point. Minseok quickly excused himself from the table, citing his need to attend to customers and save himself from conversations that centered too heavily around dicks. "I mean, okay. Putting aside the fact that I’ve seen you scarf down jjajangmyeon and know what your feet smell like, you’re pretty perfect to someone like me."

"A pushy brat?" Joonmyeon asked, eyes wide and genuine. Chanyeol’s desire to kiss him returned full-force.

Baekhyun ignored the comment and pressed on. "Someone who likes a good dicking," he said casually. Joonmyeon made an uncomfortable noise, Yixing made an equally uncomfortable face, but Baekhyun persisted. "I’m just saying. You’re tall, strong, and you’ve got long fingers and a huge coc—"

Minseok once again appeared to save the day, hand covering Baekhyun’s mouth and smothering the rest of his sentence. He didn’t seem all that broken up to be suffocating his friend, and no one was making any effort to stop him.

"Seriously, guys, this conversation needs to get more PG or be taken elsewhere. We’re a family-friendly business."

Chanyeol looked around at the cafe full of college students and turned back to raise a questioning eyebrow at Minseok.

"We have potential to be. You know what I mean. Just keep the language clean, please?"

The four men at the table all nodded, Baekhyun mumbling a muffled "Yes, mom," and Minseok returned to his post behind the register with only a single look back at them over his shoulder. Baekhyun opened his mouth, clearly gearing up to continue where he left off, but was interrupted by Yixing piping up.

"I guess I understand," he said, starting slowly like he was still gathering his thoughts even as he spoke them. "It’s hot when a girl takes control of a situation." He said it with enough of a blush that Chanyeol knew exactly what kind of ‘situation’ he was referring to. "When I’m with a girl who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to ask for it, it can be a nice change. Especially if I’m indecisive."

Joonmyeon laughed a little, and Chanyeol knew from previous conversations that he didn’t agree. He was a classic Korean gentleman who preferred to lead in a relationship. He was lucky that he came from a wealthy enough family to be able to sustain all the expenses that came with the girls he dated and spoiled. "You must have trouble with Korean girls," he said, raising an eyebrow at Yixing.

Shrugging, Yixing just smiled a little dreamily. "No, you just need to know where to look." He seemed to anticipate Chanyeol’s question before he’d even formulated it in his mind. "But none of them are that… _that_ ," he said, emphasizing the repeated word like he didn’t know the right phrase for what it was Chanyeol craved.

"Great," Chanyeol mumbled, angrily picking at the remainder of his cookie. "Back to square one."

 

As if the day wasn’t already bad enough just because it was a Monday, Chanyeol also had his evening lecture for Music Theory 301. I wasn’t something he could easily skip, not only because of its small class size, but also thanks to the fact it was required for his major. As bad as it was the first time around, the thought of sitting through it a second time was enough motivation to put in the effort to pass. Usually he could sit in the back and get by with raising his hand once a class to keep up his participation grade. But when the professor announced that night that they were starting a partner project, one that would account for half their final grade, Chanyeol instantly wished he’d taken his third allowed absence. Somehow, despite the fact that most of his friends were some kind of music major, he’d ended up in a class of complete strangers. So while everyone scrambled to partner up with their friends, Chanyeol slowly stood up from his desk and slung his bag over one shoulder. 

As the pool of potential partners dwindled, it became clearer and clearer that one other student was in the same boat as Chanyeol. The other guy was tiny, a full head shorter than Chanyeol, and as Chanyeol walked towards him he hoped that he wouldn’t be terrified by the difference in size. When the guy quickly turned around and pierced Chanyeol with wide eyes, Chanyeol hesitated. He looked like he was either ready to kill Chanyeol, or maybe cry on him. Chanyeol wasn’t sure which he preferred. Neither, if he was being honest.

"Looks like we’re partners," the guy announced, sitting back down in his seat and glancing next to him expectantly. Chanyeol wasn’t really sure why, but he rushed to sit next to him. Despite his size, he looked like he was ready to smack Chanyeol if he misbehaved.

"I’m Do Kyungsoo," the other guy said. There was a pause, and he looked at Chanyeol for a few moments with wide, surprisingly bored eyes. Eventually Chanyeol realized what is was Kyungsoo had been waiting for.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," he added later, giving a smile. "I haven’t seen you around before, I think? What’s your major?"

Kyungsoo opened up his backpack and pulled out a small notebook. "Vocals," he replied, scribbling something on a page in the notebook, carefully tearing it out and then handing it to Chanyeol. On it was his name, phone number, and email. "Also a focus in performance. How about you?"

Reading over the paper, Chanyeol stumbled for a minute to reply. Something about Kyungsoo’s intense gaze made him nervous. "Composition, mostly," he said, rifling through his bag for a pen and failing to find one. When he looked up, ready to ask Kyungsoo for his, it was already being held out to him. "Also a few instrument minors," he added while writing out his information and ripping the paper in half to give it back. Kyungsoo looked at the jagged edge, raising an eyebrow, and then put it back into the notebook. Chanyeol was struck by how meticulous Kyungsoo seemed to be, and how strange it was for an artist to be so well put together. Most of the other students are K’Arts were slobs.

"Where do you live?" Kyungsoo asked, snapping Chanyeol out of his brief mental tangent. "In case we need to get together outside of class. The library is nice, but it’s not always open."

Chanyeol blinked, unfamiliar with the library and its hours. He’d been there once in freshman year to check out some books he never ended up reading. In fact, he had run up a large fee for not returning them until the following semester. The silence of the library had been unsettling, driving him stir-crazy after just one visit.

"Hongdae," he finally replied, as if to prove a nonexistent point about how much he loved being surrounded by noise and chaos. "I know it’s far," he added in a rush, "so if you live around here, I don’t mind meeting between classes."

When Kyungsoo nodded approvingly, Chanyeol felt himself relax. He didn’t know why he felt to eager to please Kyungsoo, or why he was nervous to think this stranger was unhappy with him, but it was a topic he’d revisit another time. They spent the rest of class hashing out details of when to meet and what the topic of their project would be. Chanyeol was happy to shut up and listen to Kyungsoo when it came time to get down to the meat of the project, largely because he seemed much more proficient in that area. When class ended, they prepared to go their separate ways, even exchanging parting bows, before Chanyeol had a second thought. 

"Um, hey," he said, moving back towards Kyungsoo even as he started to walk away. "Actually, do you want to get dinner?"

Kyungsoo contemplated him for a moment, eyes wide and dark, and then shook his head. Before Chanyeol could feel disappointed, he was given an explanation. "I have a class now, but if you’re still around later, come eat with me."

He said it with such authority that Chanyeol found himself agreeing even though his classes were finished for the day. "Yeah, I’ll hang around," he said with a smile.

"Good," Kyungsoo replied with a soft smile. Chanyeol realized it was the first one of the night, and it was a good look on Kyungsoo. "I’ll text you when I’m done." He said it with an air of someone who suspected Chanyeol of being bad at texting first—he was right. "Familiarize yourself with the library if you’ve got time," Kyungsoo added before giving him a short wave goodbye and turning to leave.

For some reason unknown to him, Chanyeol found himself drifting towards the library voluntarily for the first time in nearly three years.

Dinner with Kyungsoo passed in something of a blur for Chanyeol. He was used to every decision being left up to him that it threw him off-balance when Kyungsoo took charge instead. He picked the restaurant, which made sense because he knew the area better, but he also suggested what Chanyeol should order and offered to split a few dishes. Even though the waiters kept looking to Chanyeol for orders, it was Kyungsoo who asked for everything they needed. Chanyeol liked it, though, the confident set of Kyungsoo’s shoulders and the way his presence felt so much bigger than his stature. At the end of the meal, he even handled the bill and told Chanyeol to pay him back another time. 

After a brief discussion of schedules over coffee, Kyungsoo told Chanyeol they should meet that Wednesday to finalize their topic and split up research duty. Suddenly, Chanyeol had a much better feeling about their project—it didn’t hurt that he was excited to see Kyungsoo again, either.

 

Two weeks and several study sessions later, Chanyeol walked into the usual coffee shop with a bright smile on his face. He ordered his coffee at the counter—an odd enough phenomenon that Minseok asked if he was feeling okay. When he sat down at the usual table already occupied by Baekhyun and Joonmyeon, he barely noticed their confused expressions.

"He does know it’s Monday again, right?" Joonmyeon stage whispered behind a hand, looking at Baekhyun for confirmation. "Remember Mondays? Park Chanyeol’s old nemesis?"

Baekhyun shook his head, eyes downcast as if in mourning. "He must have been abducted by aliens and replaced with a boring clone. I asked him to go out Saturday and he said he was busy studying. Studying, hyung! I’ll miss the lazy Park Chanyeol we once knew and loved."

Chanyeol could see his friends tense for his comeback, but none came. His mood was too good to be spoiled, specifically at the prospect of seeing Kyungsoo in class later that day. His partner wasn’t overflowing in the friendly affections department, but they got along surprisingly well. It was rare to meet someone he instantly clicked with, mostly because he was loud and overly-friendly. But Kyungsoo was so calm and quiet that it invited Chanyeol to be more relaxed, especially because he didn’t want to talk over Kyungsoo’s rare moments of sharing bits of information about himself. And even though he sometimes looked ready to put Chanyeol into a headlock, he never followed through, possibly because he couldn’t easily reach that high.

"My god, we’ve lost him," Joonmyeon said, waving a hand in front of Chanyeol’s eyes to snap him out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry," Chanyeol said, smiling and shaking his head to clear away any remaining daydreams. "I met someone."

Baekhyun gasped and clutched at Joonmyeon, fanning his eyes as if he might cry. "Our little boy is growing up so fast!" he said. His act faded instantly when he began cackling which Chanyeol put a stop to with a sharp kick to his shin under the table. "I’m just trying to be happy for you," Baekhyun said with a pout, scooting his chair back so he’d be out of kicking range.

Joonmyeon sighed but just leaned in, propping his chin on a hand. "He’s right, though. It’s nice having you talk about something positive for a change. College has really kicked the happiness out of your crazy ass."

"We’re not dating," Chanyeol informed them, obviously not too pleased with that reality. "I don’t know if he’s even interested. He’s perfect, though. Like, he’s not afraid to make decisions and be in charge."

"So? What’s the problem?" Joonmyun asked as Baekhyun continued to silently nurse his wounded shin and pride.

Chanyeol chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering how to explain that, even if he did know whether or not Kyungsoo liked men, he had no idea if Chanyeol was his physical type. Or his emotional and mental and sexual type, for that matter. "He’s shorter than me."

Baekhyun, seemingly forgetting his dramatic act, tutted and shook his head. When Joonmyeon saw this coupled with Chanyeol’s pout, he frowned.

"I don’t get it," he said, clearly confused. "Why does that matter? Is he…" He tapered off, unable or unwilling to say the right word.

"Dominating?" Baekhyun offered, if only to take revenge by making Chanyeol blush and sink down in his chair.

"Right. That. That’s the part that matters to you, isn’t it?"

Chanyeol nodded, ears warm from talking about it so bluntly. He was all wide smiles and loud laughter, and sometimes he got in trouble for having such a big heart and letting everyone in. But behind his loud mouth and bad jokes, Park Chanyeol was surprisingly shy. He focused so much on making other people smile and feel comfortable that it felt unusual whenever too much attention was shone on the deeper aspects of his personality. So how did he explain that he didn’t care about the size difference, but instead how that might affect Kyungsoo’s willingness to dominate him? It was one thing to be dominating in daily life, but it took a special person to overcome twelve centimeters of height to properly dominate someone in bed.

"I don’t care about height," Chanyeol finally said slowly, still figuring out how to put all this thoughts into simple words. "But he might. Like, think of it this way, hyung. Do you like dating taller girls?" Joonmyeon barely thought about it before shaking his head. Chanyeol knew that it was partly because he was already so short that he didn’t need another reason to have a complex about his height. "It’s kinda the same."

"But you’re both guys," Joonmyeon pointed out. 

Next to him, Baekhyun sighed and patted his shoulder. "Some guys still care about how size fits with dynamic," Baekhyun said. It was surprising how serious he sounded. He turned his attention to Chanyeol, expression still calm "You don’t know until you try, right? This is the closest you’ve gotten to what you want, so don’t get scared just because you’re not the stereotype of a submissive guy."

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at that, because Baekhyun teased the life out of him and complained that he was a waste of a good dick, but he understood Chanyeol when the others didn’t.

"Now you only have to worry if he likes you," Baekhyun added, ruining the magic of the moment. Chanyeol groaned and leaned forward, head falling to the table with a dull noise. It felt like he was constantly going in circles with this whole situation.

 

For the rest of the month, Chanyeol spent a large amount of his free time on campus or in the surrounding area. Kyungsoo proved to be an amazing partner who wasn’t afraid to make decisions when Chanyeol obviously had little clue as to what they were doing. He worked hard to pull his weight, though, spending more time researching for the one project than he had for all others combined. He learned a lot about music theory in that time, but more importantly he learned a lot about Kyungsoo. 

In the beginning, they covered the easy conversation starters of favorite music genre—jazz for Kyungsoo, rock and roll for Chanyeol—and musicians—an impossible feat to choose just one, but they traded lists. They told each other about when they’d first known they were in love with music, and Chanyeol fell in love with the way Kyungsoo talked as he told the story.

"There was a ballad singer who was kind of popular when I was little," Kyungsoo said, eyes wide as always but with an unusually bright spark in their depths. "I don’t even remember her name anymore, or the song that she was promoting. But I watched her every weekend on every music show. My family probably had the song memorized after that month."

But with all the meals they shared, other subjects came up as well. Chanyeol talked about what it was like growing up with an older sister who liked to put his hair in pigtails and paint his nails, a habit he still humored by letting her paint his toes during holidays. In turn, Kyungsoo shared stories about growing up in the shadow of his ideal older brother who had set an impossibly high bar for Kyungsoo to reach as the second son. They found that they shared an interest in foreign movies, and not just the American blockbusters (even if they enjoyed those, too). Least surprisingly, they also shared a disinterest in fashion.

"I don’t understand people who spend so much on clothes," Kyungsoo had mumbled one day as they quietly sipped coffee during a study break. "An expensive shirt does the same job as an inexpensive one."

Chanyeol hummed around his straw, rubbing his wrist as if to cover up the relatively nice watch he was wearing. It had been a birthday present, but he was suddenly self-conscious about its price. "Yeah, but you’re also wearing all black in May, which doesn’t make much sense either," he teased.

Kyungsoo gave him a silent sideways look, rolling something around between his fingers. He tossed it at Chanyeol and he realized it was a straw wrapper, balled up into an ineffective weapon. The paper hit him on the arm and after a pause he clutched at his limb with an obviously fake howl of pain. When he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes widen considerably, Chanyeol abruptly stopped the act with an embarrassed blush, feeling surprisingly foolish.

"I don’t get it," Chanyeol whined on the phone to Baekhyun a few days later. He was waiting for Kyungsoo on the edge of campus so they could get lunch and go over the presentation portion of the project. All they had left to do was decide who would present which sections, but it was a good excuse to spend time with Kyungsoo.

"Sometimes it feels like he’s flirting, but when I flirt back he doesn’t react. And I’m always on my best behavior around him! A quiet little angel."

He could practically hear Baekhyun rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. "Quiet is an antonym for Park Chanyeol," he scoffed. "You must really like this guy if you’re putting on your good boy act for him."

Chanyeol drummed his fingers on the back of his phone, contemplating that remark. He did try to be good around Kyungsoo, but only because he wanted to follow his example. "He’s really stoic, you know? We talk about the project a lot but he doesn’t share much without prompting. I have to be quiet to hear him." Not because Kyungsoo was soft spoken, but Chanyeol worried he might talk over him sharing a detail of his life.

"Maybe he’s just not into the Chanyeol brand of flirting, then," Baekhyun said, putting words to Chanyeol’s fears. "Or he could be confused by the change between your loudass teasing and quiet attention."

Groaning, Chanyeol dragged his free hand over his face. "I guess. Man, it’s weird! Almost, like, I hope he’s not gay."

"Because if he’s straight, there’s a good reason he’s not into you?" Baekhyun asked like he already knew he was right and just wanted to confirm the sentiment. 

"Exactly," Chanyeol replied, his voice escalating several decibels when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kyungsoo behind him. "Gottagobye," he said to Baekhyun before quickly hanging up on him and shoving his phone into his pocket.

Kyungsoo looked mildly disinterested on the best of days, but currently he looked like he was out for blood. Chanyeol had no idea how much of the phone conversation he had heard, but he slouched at the stormy expression pointed in his direction. With each second of silence, he could feel himself growing smaller and smaller.

"Hey," Chanyeol said as a belated greeting. "Ready for lunch?"

Staring at him a moment longer, Kyungsoo shook his head. "I’m not hungry. I have somewhere to be soon," he added, glancing over his shoulder. "Let’s just split the presentation in the middle. I’ll go first."

Each word seemed to confirm that Kyungsoo had overheard his conversation with Baekhyun and was obviously not interested in Chanyeol’s little crush. Wishing a hole would open up beneath his feet and swallow him, Chanyeol just nodded meekly. "Yeah, that’s fine. Totally. Sorry to make you come here when you’re busy."

Kyungsoo nodded and left without looking back, leaving Chanyeol to slump against a nearby wall and contemplate what he’d done to deserve this life and the merits of becoming a monk.

 

Chanyeol stopped seeing Kyungsoo after that, and it was clear that he’d done something wrong. With one week left until their project’s due date, there was nothing left to do but practice the presentation. But when Chanyeol suggested it to Kyungsoo in class, his partner responded that they could do it alone. To his credit, Kyungsoo at least pretended to be busy, but his icy tone made it clear that wasn’t the only reason he was avoiding Chanyeol. It wasn’t until he felt Kyungsoo’s cold shoulder that he even realized how warm he’d been to Chanyeol before. 

The day of their presentation, Kyungsoo remained professional but didn’t spend any time chatting with Chanyeol. Luckily he was distracted by giving the presentation and the ever-present cloud of the project’s importance to passing the class and, by doing so, graduating the following year. They seemed to do well judging by their professor’s approving nods throughout, and when Chanyeol sank back down into his desk, he felt a brief moment of relief. It didn’t last, though, because his focus shifted away from the project and right back to Kyungsoo. 

He stared a hole into the back of his head for the rest of the class, barely hearing anything from the other projects. When class was dismissed, Chanyeol scrambled to pack up his things so he could corner Kyungsoo, but somehow he’d already left the classroom. Chanyeol sprinted out into the hallway and after the short black silhouette of the other. He reached for Kyungsoo’s shoulder and spun him around, ignoring the curious stares of other students passing in the hall.

"Can we get dinner?" he asked, eyes wide and pleading. "To celebrate. And to talk. I’ll buy."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Chanyeol, shrugging off the hand still on his shoulder. But he must have seen something he was searching for in Chanyeol’s eyes because he sighed and nodded. "Come on. You’re lucky my night class got canceled."

Ecstatic to have been given a chance, Chanyeol trailed along behind Kyungsoo. He was happy to let him pick the restaurant and what kind of meat they’d barbecue, even the alcohol they ordered. None of this was much of a sacrifice in the long run, though, because it was the kind of thing that he liked about Kyungsoo in the first place. It wasn’t until halfway through the meal and a few shots of soju later that he had the courage to broach the reason they were out to dinner in the first place.

"I’m sorry," he blurted out, louder than he’d anticipated. When Kyungsoo just continued flipping the meat on the grill, looking at him with silent anticipation, Chanyeol continued. "Sorry for whatever you overheard that day on the phone. I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I was just confused because you give off mixed signals. Sometimes it felt like you were flirting with me, and other times it was like you wanted to kill me for teasing you." He was about to launch into an explanation that it was okay because he really enjoyed the way Kyungsoo looked at him with his sexy dark eyes, but he bit his tongue when Kyungsoo raised a hand to interrupt.

"Is that why you said you hoped I wasn’t gay?" Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol realized he looked more hurt than angry, like suddenly his insides fit his small stature rather than his usually strong presence. "Because I was flirting with you and you’re not into guys?"

Chanyeol’s rehearsed apology screeched to a halt, and it was hard not to get hung up on the confirmation that Kyungsoo had been flirting with him. But there was a lot of important information being questioned, so he tried to push past that. "I’m into guys. I’m into you," he heard himself saying even without thinking it through. "I hoped you weren’t gay because if you were straight and didn’t like me, it wouldn’t be as devastating."

As Kyungsoo thought it over, Chanyeol’s brain raced a mile a minute. "Wait, is that why you’re mad at me? I thought you heard me say I liked you."

"That would have made this whole thing much easier," Kyungsoo replied, "I thought you were a homophobic ass."

"Sorry, I guess," Chanyeol replied even though he’d already apologized multiple times that night and he wasn’t actually homophobic. Quite the opposite. "You’re kind of intimidating if you didn’t know. Which is hot as hell, don’t get me wrong. I love that you’re not afraid to take control. But I get scared that I’m being too loud or you think I’m annoying because I always thought you were being distant," he explained, hands flying through the air as he spoke. "But then you started avoiding me and I realized you’re just a little quiet, and it sucked to be ignored for real because I thought I missed my chance with you."

As he waited for a response, panting for breath after his speech, it was hard to read Kyungsoo’s expression. He didn’t look upset, at least, which was a nice change from the past week. When his response came, it was not what Chanyeol had anticipated.

"I’m sorry I’m bad at flirting," Kyungsoo said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Chanyeol instantly thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. "It’s not common I meet a guy who fits my type so well."

Chanyeol felt like his brain was going to overheat and melt out of his skull. Kyungsoo liked him, and more importantly he liked him to the point of feeling nervous about it. Licking his lips, mouth suddenly dry, he leaned in against the table. "So, what’s your type?"

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, and then he did something incredible: he smirked at Chanyeol. "Tall."

At first, Chanyeol thought that was the end and was going to be mildly disappointed, but Kyungsoo continued. "Talkative but honestly, pretty submissive."

A shiver ran down Chanyeol’s spine. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but it seemed like Kyungsoo had picked up on something so many others had missed when meeting Chanyeol. Then again, Chanyeol hadn’t done much to hide it around Kyungsoo.

"What about you?" Chanyeol must have looked confused, because Kyungsoo elaborated. "What’s your type?"

Humming as he thought about it, Chanyeol realized he wasn’t very picky when it came to physical looks. So much for him was personality and demeanor. "Short," he said with a laugh, not only because he was echoing Kyungsoo’s earlier comment but also because most guys were shorter than him. "Quiet and calm to balance me out." He swallowed thickly before finishing, "And totally dominant."

Kyungsoo stared at him for a couple seconds and then called over a waiter to ask for the check. For a second, Chanyeol freaked out until he felt Kyungsoo’s hand on his wrist.

"Come home with me." The way he said it was half request, half command, and completely arousing. Chanyeol simply nodded, unable to refuse when he could feel Kyungsoo’s fingertips pressing into the pulse point on his wrist.

They left with a flurry of apologies for the half-finished meal and hopped into a taxi, both too impatient to walk to the nearest metro station or wait for a bus. The ride was agonizing, made all the longer by Kyungsoo’s hand sitting high on his thigh. As they climbed the stairs to Kyungsoo’s apartment, Chanyeol nearly tripped at the way Kyungsoo patted his ass to urge him down a hallway instead of up the next flight of stairs. Kyungsoo started to key in the code to unlock the door, but it swung in and away from him to reveal a roommate. All of Chanyeol’s hopes for the evening fell out through the bottom of his stomach.

"This is Jongdae," Kyungsoo announced, sounding as annoyed as Chanyeol was disappointed. "He’s leaving now."

The roommate—Jongdae—frowned and gestured to his clothes which were clearly pajamas. "I’m not going anywhere," he said, eyeing Chanyeol. "Is this the tall hot guy you kept whining about?"

Chanyeol now had mixed feelings about Jongdae, because he was being a cockblock but he’d also given him such a golden nugget of information. Kyungsoo, who was blushing slightly, brushed his fingers against the back of Chanyeol’s hand and stepped farther into the apartment. 

"I need the apartment for sex," he said bluntly. Chanyeol made a sound halfway between a choke and a moan. "Really loud sex. Chanyeol’s probably pretty noisy in bed."

Jongdae took one last look at Chanyeol and toed on his shoes, shuffling out the door with a faint ‘be safe, have fun,’ as he ran down the hallway. Chanyeol barely had time to react before Kyungsoo was swinging the door closed and pressing him back against it. Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around his waist and the lock clicked with a note of finality.

"Why’d you say I’m loud in bed if we haven’t slept together yet?" he asked, memorizing the way Kyungsoo’s body felt pressed against his.

Kyungsoo smirked up at him, a hand sneaking beneath the back of Chanyeol’s shirt and making him shiver. "Wishful thinking. You’re so loud when you’re comfortable, I can’t imagine how you get during sex."

"Christ," Chanyeol breathed, arching his back to get closer to Kyungsoo. "Hurry up and fuck me."

He felt fingers gripping his hair and suddenly tugging him closer to Kyungsoo’s level. His eyes glazed over, mouth opening in a soft sigh. If this was how Kyungsoo got started, the night held so much promise for more.

"I’ll take my time with you," Kyungsoo said, eyes dark and dangerous, but far from threatening. Incredibly, he trusted Kyungsoo to take care of him. "You like that, don’t you, Chanyeol? Someone who does what they want."

"Yes," he moaned, closing his eyes and leaning in to brush their lips together. Kyungsoo kept a tight grip on his hair, stopping him from deepening the kiss.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, voice so soft compared to a moment ago. "If it’s too much, I need you to tell me, okay?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down at Kyungsoo. He was surprised to see such concern in his eyes, but it just made him that much more eager. So he nodded, smiling at Kyungsoo. "I promise. If I want to stop, I’ll... shout out a fruit."

Kyungsoo burst into laughter, his smile so endearing that Chanyeol longed to kiss him that much more. "Okay, seems appropriate. Having you shout about watermelons will probably confused me into stopping."

"Perfect. Will you please kiss me know?" Chanyeol pleaded.

Smile softening, Kyungsoo nodded and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

 

It had been almost two months since he’d started dating Kyungsoo, and he was getting tired of all his friends nagging him to bring him to the coffee shop one day. It had nothing to do with being ashamed of Kyungsoo—in fact, it was the opposite. He had gushed and bragged about his boyfriend so much, going into such specific detail about their sex life, that Minseok had attempted to gag him with a scone one day. It got to the point that he thought maybe he’d built him up too much in their eyes. But he realized he was smitten, and if they were really his friends then they’d at least be happy for him.

"Are you nervous?" Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo as they walked down the street, backs of their hands brushing together.

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo chuckled. "They’re just your friends. You’re not surprising me with your parents, are you?"

Chanyeol shivered and shook his head. It would take a marriage proposal for him to bring a man home to meet his family. "It’s just that I’ve known some of them a long time, and they can be a little…" He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Critical?" Kyungsoo hazarded.

"Brutal," Chanyeol agreed, fond smile contradicting his words.

"Sounds like you’re more nervous than I am."

It was probably true, but as they rounded the corner and reached the cafe, Kyungsoo set his hand on the small of his back. He felt the tension ease out of his muscles as the fingers splayed out over the fabric of his shirt, and with a breath he opened the door.

"Hell," he groaned at the sight inside.

Minseok must have chased away all of the customers, or the shop was having a slower day than usual. Chanyeol’s friends were all sitting at their usual table with a second pulled up to it to make space for them all. Several of them waved little flags to greet the couple as they came through the door. The centerpiece of the scene was a huge pile of cookies and scones and other pastries from the cafe display case. As he got closer, Chanyeol realized something had been written on several cookies in offensively bright pink frosting.

"Congrat on the sex," Kyungsoo read aloud as Chanyeol started formulating an exit strategy.

"Yixing got hungry while we were waiting and ate the ‘ulations,’" Baekhyun said, pointing at the offending party. "He’s than one. I’m Baekhyun. I’m sure you’ve heard the most about me."

Kyungsoo hummed, pretending to think about it. Of course he knew about Baekhyun; Chanyeol had talked about all of his friends at length. "The name rings a bell."

When Baekhyun’s face looked like it was struggling between being impressed or offended, Chanyeol wondered if it’d be poor form to ferociously kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone.

They joined the tiny party, everyone going through quick introductions of names and how they knew Chanyeol. He was surprised that even Jongin, who was always too busy either dancing or sleeping, had shown up as well. He was currently hyped up on coffee which was the only explanation for his unprecedented alertness.

After several pastries and a lot of embarrassing stories had been shared, Joonmyeon broached a topic that Chanyeol had been expecting, and also dreading.

"You’re not what we pictured," he said. Everyone else must have been thinking about it by the way they all nodded in agreement.

Kyungsoo took it rather well, as he did most things. "What were you expecting?" he asked, giving Chanyeol a sideways glance as if to wonder what it was, exactly, he had told his friends. He raised his hands defensively, shaking his head like he had no clue why they were so surprised. When Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, Chanyeol gulped.

"Someone taller," Minseok said, shrugging like it was obvious.

"More muscular," Baekhyun offered bluntly.

"An all-black outfit," was Yixing’s unsurprising contribution. Chanyeol had to bite back a laugh at that response.

"A little more intimidating," finished Joonmyeon, who at least had the decency to look apologetic. 

"And talkative," Baekhyun added. "You know you’re dating Park Chanyeol, voted least likely to shut up ever."

It was harsh, but Chanyeol couldn’t exactly disagree.

Kyungsoo looked at him, eyebrows raised the slightest bit. "You told them all this?" he asked, though it didn’t sound like he believed it.

Shaking his head vigorously, Chanyeol slumped in his chair. "No! I mean, I mentioned your tendency for black-on-black," he amended, looking sheepish. "I just told them about our, um, dynamic." He gave Kyungsoo a meaningful look, hoping he would understand.

And he did. The frown faded from his face, features fading into blank emotionlessness. Chanyeol was used to it, but he could almost hear his friends shiver.

"It’s not about physical size," Kyungsoo said, making Chanyeol smile to himself. "And it isn’t just about personality. I’m not aggressive or selfish, and Chanyeol isn’t lazy or weak. We trust each other and like the exchange of power. Personally," he said, looking at Chanyeol with a soft smile, "I like the difference between how I’m treated every day and how things are with Chanyeol. People don’t always listen to the short guy. Chanyeol does."

Everyone sat in a silent daze, Chanyeol especially. He could just about hear Jongin commenting that it was the most Kyungsoo had said since showing up. Chanyeol had to agree.

"You know," Minseok said, breaking the silence and their collective stupor, "Chanyeol never explained as well in three years as you did in three minutes."

Joonmyeon nodded silently, still deep in thought. Yixing looked mostly unphased, but he’d always been the most open-minded one of the bunch. Baekhyun, who looked like he was ready to vomit from the sweetness, stood up suddenly and reached over the table to clap Kyungsoo on the shoulders.

"You’re too good for him. Run." Before Chanyeol could protest, Baekhyun rounded on him and grabbed his wrists. "If he figures out you’re a freak and runs, chase him."

Chanyeol blinked at him in awe and then smiled brightly with a nod. "That’s one of the meanest pieces of good advice you’ve ever given me. And on that note, we’re leaving."

Pulling his hands free, he stepped back and put a hand on the shoulder of Kyungsoo who immediately stood up to join him. A chorus of whines and questions broke out among those still sitting at the tables.

"Why are you leaving? We were planning on making pizza and spell out ‘when’s the wedding?’ with pepperoni," said Yixing, though it was hard to tell if he was more sad to see them go or just wanted to eat pizza.

"Baekhyun’s an asshole," Minseok said, "but that’s nothing new. You don’t have to leave because of him. We’ll lock him in the supply closet."

Chanyeol smiled, made all the brighter by how Kyungsoo stood close and wrapped his fingers around his wrist. "We’re leaving because I want to have amazingly loud sex with my boyfriend." He felt Kyungsoo’s fingers press harder into his pulse point. "He loves it when I scream."

They left to another chorus, this time of groaning and complaining about soiled minds and endless nightmares. As Kyungsoo pulled him to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed the nearest taxi, Chanyeol decided Mondays weren’t all that bad. After all, he had met Kyungsoo on a Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> The length got out of hand and I wasn't able to make smut work in the final draft, so I'll be posting up a side sex scene later for those interested!
> 
> Originally posted for the One More Chansoo fic fest on LiveJournal over [here](http://onemorechansoo.livejournal.com/5561.html).


End file.
